neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ced1214
Hi, welcome to NeoPets Guild! Thanks for your edit to the Free Jelly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 21:03, 20 June 2009 Pet Pages You are allowed to make a page about your neopets. like AngelRose is one.--Sonamy4000 21:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ?? This is odd. My email is sharkbate1998 and Sonamy says it's A*****m****27! BTW...was your email changed to something it's not too? The board was hacked...which caused my email to change. I also have a confession...I NEVER MADE A NEOPET ACCOUNT! All the names I wanted were TAKEN! Sorry I lied...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Webmaster #2 It's ours now =D ---- --Sonamy4000 21:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hey? Bureacrat + Sysop is ok. Adding rollback adds no extra powers.--Sonamy4000 22:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Member of the Week NeoPets Guild Wiki:Member of the Week http://www.neopets.com/island/tradingpost.phtml?type=browse&criteria=id&search_string=331156578 ??? Why? and I never promoted anyone. See: --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Removing Categories Hey, I've put the wrong categories at the end of the Zurroball article. Could you have 'Games' (already exists as Game) and 'Virtua Pets Space Station' (Should be Virtupets Space Station) removed please? Category Change? Hi, I was thinking of changing all the articles in the category 'Places' to 'Locations'. I've put the few Virtupets Space Station articles under 'Locations' but I'll move it to 'Places' if you like. Stegofreak 17:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Neopets Admin I don't mind helping out, and I love Neopets, so I would like to be an admin. I have helped on wikias before, and even though I don't get how to do absolutely everything - well, isn't that what online tutorials are for?! Please consider me, I think I would be a great admin! --xRedRockerx 13:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Helping out I would be happy to help out. I have been on Neopets for 9 years, although I did take a break for a little while in the middle. I can't help with anything regarding the battledome or coding ( I know the basics), but other than that I can help with most things. I can often be found on the quest board, or the help board helping people, and learning. Hope to hear from you soon :) Thanks! Thanks. I am working my way through the "wanted list" Mostly Petpets so far. Might take a while to get through them all. :) Admin I want to help out this wiki, as you can see from my recent edits, I know my neopets and can put that knowlege to use, let me know if I can help by being an administrator. I also have experience with wikis, as I have over 500 edits on Total Drama Wiki. User:Calvin Coolidge I want to help out to add pictures and to edit stuff. Gran-Re-Re-Opening? Should we start fixing this up again? Sonamy4000 666, that's the devil's number 0_0 is she evil!? Sonamy4000 Admin I can help out being a admin I know a lot about neopets and I find stuff out quicker then sunnyneo I am good with petpetpark,neopets pets,and being active. I think i would be a great admin becaus i loveneopets and good with wikias. plus i think bori's are awesome so if u can ... i would luv 2 join-- 01:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) application i want to apply to be a new administrator knddnk12 sorry for so little informatino but contact me i can give you a lot more. 14:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) -- 14:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello! My name is Sarah (psychicrealm in-game), and I'm a 20 years old Neopets veteran; I've been playing for about ten years and have become successful in the game. I was the administrator of the Wiki for another game I played, and a moderator on the corresponding Guildopedia. While I spend a lot of time adding new content and moderating, my specialty is checking over other entries for typos and spelling errors, so that the pages are as professional as possible. I'm very motivated, and I think that this will be a really fun opportunity. You can email me at sugar.cone@yahoo.com, or contact me-ingame @ psychicrealm. Thanks, Sarah -- 14:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) 14:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) administrator can i? contackt meh at neobooga@gmail.com of tiger_of_friendship on neopets 04:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC)booga New Admins I'd love to help, I know you from Club Penguin Wiki. 'nʞıɐɹ' 03:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Helping out Riddleguy here! i have decided to help out the wiki by creating wanted pages. i will make a decent page but im going to leave it to others to enhance them and make them more detailed. I saw that someone changed the neopets page to something inapropiate so i changed it back to an older version, i hope i picked the right one. I am also adding pictures to existing pages that need them. Add a disclaimer I just noticed that the wiki home page says its not ok to post items by neopets which i guess would include images. It's actually ok to use neopet's image in a wiki as long as there's a disclaimer page and a link to it at the bottom of every page. Also it needs to say ''Neopets, characters, logos, names and all related content are trademarks of Neopets, Inc., © 1999-2007 All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission. on it. It should be able to be easily done by the wiki's creator/admin. Use of neopets images in a wiki falls under the fair use law. EDIT: I figured out how to add it myself. I added it to the sidebar which works too. Now we can use neopets images legally! Applying for adminship Hey Ced! I was wondering if I could apply for adminship. --Will k MediaWiki:Anonnotice Type this in there: --Will k @will k: i added the login thingy to the home page. i tried to add to the sidebar for you but it just showed up as the code. 64 edits Hey Ced! (again). 64 edits over 2 days and counting! Also, here's a list of people I think you should demoted completely as they have not been active for ages: , , , , , , and possibly (Sonamy is up to you). Oh well. Bye. --Will k 03:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Improving What Exists I have decided to focus on making the wiki better organized and improving what exists this week mostly. You should already notice significant improvements with the improved sidebar and category listings. I also put the pages i recently created into categories. Also you will pleased to know all the element faeries now have their own pages and i also added a page for the battle faerie. Application for Admin Hello members and admins of the neopets.wikia page, I'm applying for adminship because I want to do drastic change to the this wiki. To be honest its almost dead, thats because it look like it was thrown together in a hurry. Not all is bad, the informations are helpful it just that it needs to be a bit sophistication But I'm sure that people would also like to come to a wiki and it look reliable enough to trust. I know this is a game for kids mainly, but adults play it as much as someone younger then they are. What is there '''expect '''from me: *Webdesigning Skill *Years of experience on Neopets *Knowing the rules of Neopets *Maturity *Daily Active unless given a notice of leave I want to make the place more reliable to people that comes here in order to help boost the rating of the place and hopefully become an official neopet wikipedia. I can join staff! Hello! I wouldlike to apply for the staff! I've been on Neopets for 7 years, I know lots about it, and I'm good at answering questions on Wikis. Thank you :) Admin :D Hey, I'd love to be an admin here. I've been on Neopets since 2004 (my username here and there is bluescorchy13, though on Neopets I forgot the birthday and had to make a new account.) I've started editing pages that I feel need to be expanded, starting with Maraqua yesterday. I'm going to try to do the Lunar Temple today actually, and try to start something new each day. My email is palcks@yahoo.com. CRAT PRIVELAGES! Hey man, how ya doin? I'm JI and have a interest in this wiki. It needs some serious updating. I'm starting to come here often but I can do more with crat priv's! Can u give me a boost? — Ji Robinson (talk) TA DA TAAA-DAAA! What do ya think? I messed with the title a bit. I added a "the" and changed the fon'tIf u zoom out I added some Neopetstars in the background. and of course, the color. I'm gonna work on the home page and wiki labs next. What do you think? — Ji Robinson (talk) oh, I also messed with wikia labs. I applied the badges because they encourage editing. I've seen it work on other wiki's it really does help. :) I removed the comments on articles, as it looks unprofessional. They can leave still leave a comment on it's talk page, but it's better though. And finally, the new editor. It will take some getting used to, but it's more efficient, and has a better preview mode. Also makes creating templates a breeze and boy do we need new templates. Welcome to the new wiki. I'm gonna edit the badges too! What do ya think? — Ji Robinson (talk) More wikia changes So the homepage is done. I added a front page gallery. The text goes grazy wehn the gakllery is horizontal, so it's vertical. Still looks nice though. I also finished uploading the photo's for the badges. On top of that I protected your user page and mine. I even protected the home page so no vandals could mess with it. :) The featured Page and Featured User Slides will be updated bi-weekly (every two weeks). I hope u don't mind that I took the liberty of making myself the featured user of the month. ^_^ Tell me what u think of everything! — Ji Robinson (talk) and since I worked my butt off to give this wiki a facelift, I'll be back tommorow/later tonight. (I live in California,Los Angeles so I have pacific time) — Ji Robinson (talk) Thanks man. I need crat priv's. I only have admin privs. How can I take care of the wiki if I don't have ALL the keys? Your a crat. You can make me one. — Ji Robinson (talk) there we go. I can see user rights management now, Thanks man. I'll take good care of this wiki. Try to bring some people over here if you can. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) Just to let you know, giving Ji Robinson bureaucrat rights was the worst mistake of your life. He will misuse them, bully users, and use inappropriate language. Wikia Staff is already watching his account. Just warning you how fast users will leave this place. Whatever. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:45, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'd like you to look at my talk page and what Ji Robinson has posted. Bureaucrat-like behavior? Not one bit. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 22:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) LOGO'S! I made a couple of logo's for this wikia. Neopets Christmas Logo.png Neopets Fall Logo.png Neopets Halloween Logo.png Neopets Spring Logo.png Neopets Summer Logo.png Neopets Winter Logo.png What do ya think? — Ji Robinson (talk) Also Because it's summer, I've changed the site theme as well.In september, I'll change it back to what it used to be. The Site themes will now be seasonal. The wordmark is a bit glitchy though... — Ji Robinson (talk) Re-Crat Apparently, Everyone on the other wiki's have completly Lost their censored minds. I need you to make me a crat again so I can continue doing good work on this wiki. The LAST thing I need is B.S. from another wiki, haunting me on THIS one. -_-" — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I have what I need eh, fair enough. I don't have to be head honcho to help this wiki. Admin rights are just enough :) Thanks though. Central took 'em from me. -__-" probably a mistake though. Nothing to worry about my friend. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 04:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I have already requested a spotlight for this wiki, righthere. I'll keep you posted, when I get a response. — Ji Robinson (talk) 05:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Crat powers are mine again! Dopp, (the lady from central) said my loss of crat powers on this wiki was accidental, so she restored them! *whoop whoop* — Ji Robinson (talk) 20:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) farewell, but how? Farewell, my friend. You'll stop getting messages from me about updates on this wiki. and how did I misuse my powers? — Ji Robinson (talk) 22:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) oh, your right I should've told you. Well, other than that farewell my friend. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 03:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) SO SORRY! It turns out, I'll be taking a trip to see my family in nevada! I won't be around till around the end of summer vacation. (September at most). I'm so sorry. When I come back I'll get right to editing! Until then my friend! — Ji Robinson (talk) 05:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Lucky me! Nevada is EPIC! Of course, I have an interest in wikia more than my family. :P So, since I have an internet connection and I'm free to be on my computer for hours, I'll be here to help. Which means, I'll stop buggin you now. ^_^ — Ji Robinson (talk) 20:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC)